galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth
Gareth is one of the main characters of the ABC sitcom Galavant. He was the right hand man and bodyguard of King Richard, and is now the King. Gareth is portrayed by Vinnie Jones. Biography At the age of ten Gareth was assigned to be King Richard's head guard. He served him loyally into adulthood becoming a feared enforcer of Richard's rule. He was acknowledged to be a great fighter even by Galavant who admits if they were to clash it would probably end in a draw. During that time he proudly claimed to have literally squeezed the life out of his own father. One day King Richard became smitten with Madalena but his attempts at wooing her failed. Gareth was then ordered to kidnap her and bring her to the castle. He was present at the forced wedding between the King and Madalena and witnessed Galavant interrupting the ceremony. He was about to engage him in battle when Galavant dropped his weapon. Instead of fighting Galavant professed his love for Madalena and in a shocking turn of events to she spurned him. Madalena willingly chose to wed the King prompting Gareth to bring Galavant to his knees with a punch to his stomach. Gareth then allowed King Richard to get in a hit in as well which proved to be far less effective. Gareth to took over the rest of the beating which he started by delivering a stomp to Galavant's face. Character History Season One Gareth states his hatred towards the new queen, calling her a "bitch" when the king asked for the king and queen of Valencia's opinion on her. He also shouts at the villagers for not joining with the kings song, and reluctantly joins in himself. (Pilot) He seems to be manlier than the king and says so when the kings advances towards Madalena fail at dinner in Joust Friends. He proceeds to give King Richard a 'manly' makeover.(Joust Friends) At the beginning of the episode Gareth is there while king Richard trys to persuade Madalena that their relationship is evolving and laughs along with Richard in a childish manner when the Eunuch states "we used to have balls". He then takes pleasure in kicking the Eunuch in the balls at the kings command. They later discuss king Richards plans of a ball and finds him a band "The Executioners". Gareth is there during the ball king Richard throws and joins in with the crowd telling Richard what they think of him. (Two Balls) Yet again the king talks to Gareth about his relationship with Madalena,and the fact that she's sleeping with the Jester. stating that he needs to man up. Gareth seems offended when Richard doesn't think he's funny.Later on Richard pies him in the face as part of his comedy act, and Gareth warns him not to do it again.(Comedy Gold) Suspicious of her husband and Gareth's behavior, Madalena lashes out at them for not having found the Jewel of Valencia. Later Isabella, Sid and Galavant successfully infiltrate the castle only to be greeted by King Richard. Galavant briefly fights with the guards until he notices that Gareth is holding Isabella hostage.(Completely Mad...Alena) Gareth gets summoned away by the Queen, Richard whines about why he lets people disrespect him. Accompanied by Gareth, Madalena takes Galavant back to the dungeons and tells him to wait there until the arrival of her co-conspirator. Isabella is happy to see him alive but Galavant is still upset by her betrayal. Madelena orders Gareth to torture everyone but he is reluctant to carry out an order not from the King. Gareth is preparing to start the torture as Galavant tries to decide if Madalena truly loves him. Sid and Isabella, along with his fellow captives the Jester and the King and Queen of Valencia, try in vain to to get Galavant to see the truth. Gareth finds himself struggling with a problem too as he is caught between his loyalty for the King and his respect for the Queen's ruthlessness. Later Gareth informs Madalena that he won't be following any of her orders anymore as his loyalty is to the King.Having just returned from Xanax's place, Richard is happy to hear this. He orders Gareth to lock Madalena up in the dungeon but she has other plans. She announces they have a guest who then makes his presence known. It's Richards brother Kingsley who declares his intention of taking back the kingdom.(Dungeons and Dragon Lady) Kingsley suggests that the king and himself duel for the kingdom and chooses Gareth as him champion before Richard can and Gareth has no choice but to accept. Galavant grabs Gareth's sword and takes down the guards, but then drops the weapon and says that in return for the prisoners' freedom, he will fight for Richard. On the field, Gareth is warming up and Richard is unhappy that he loses either way. If Gareth loses, he loses Gareth. If Gareth wins, Richard loses his kingdom.Rather than have Gareth fight, Richard announces that protocol requires that they have a pre-duel welcome feast.Richard announces that he will fight his own duel. Satisfied, Kingsley says that he will still have Gareth as his champion. (My Cousin Izzy) Gareth brings in some rats for the prisoners lunch and Galavant demands an audience with Richard. Gareth wonders why Richard should agree to meet with him, and Galavant says that he has some juicy gossip about Madalena. Richard has Gareth bring the hero to his bedchambers and listen to the hero's description of Madalena's feet. Galavant suggests that they commiserate together over drinks, and Gareth advises against it. When Richard asks him to sing the lullaby their nanny Pearl sang to them as children, Gareth quickly leaves and the two men go to a tavern. as Richard and Galavant are about to kill Kinglsy, Gareth, and the guards step out from hiding. Kingsley chuckles at Richard's virginity, takes his crown, and promises Gareth everything he could ever want if he fights for him. In the dungeon, Galavant collapses and Richard asks Gareth to sing Pearl's lullaby with him. Gareth, upset, says that it's not his fault that he has to kill Richard the next day because Richard never stood up for himself. The next morning, Gareth returns and tells Richard that they've come to rescue him. However, he refuses to take anyone out except Galavant. Galavant knocks him down and tells Isabella that he remembers saying that he loved her and doesn't regret it. As they kiss, Gareth knocks Galavant out from behind and drags him away. When Galavant wakes up, he discovers that he's on the beach in a dinghy. Gareth has loaded Richard into it and tells Galavant that he's paid the pirates to take both men back to Richard's kingdom. If Galavant comes back then Gareth will have his friends killed. Richard figures that Gareth loves him and refuses to abandon his friend, but Gareth insults him until Richard has enough and goes. Gareth then tells Galavant everything he has to do to take care of Richard, and promises to kill the hero if any harm comes to Richard. In return, Gareth promises to keep Galavant's friends safe. The two men shake and Gareth sings a brief goodbye and salutes as he watches the dinghy head for the pirate ship. At the castle, Richard and Madalena summon Gareth when they learn that Galavant has disappeared. Gareth claims that he overslept, and Madalena tells him to kill the others. Gareth agrees and goes to the dungeon, and leads everyone out. He then tells the prisoners to knock him out, take his keys, and escape. They can't knock him out so he finally just gives them the keys and turns them all loose... except for Sid, who he holds on to as insurance in case Galavant breaks his word. Back at the throne room, Gareth admits that he didn't kill anyone. Kingsley, furious, declares that the kingdom has gone soft and draw's the king's sword from his scabbard. As he advances on Gareth, Madalena stabs Kingsley in the back, killing him. She tells Gareth that Kingsley wasn't her type and gestures to him to take Richard's throne. After a moment, Gareth takes the king's Royal Sword and sits down as the new king. (It's All in the Executions) Season Two To be added, 2016 Personality Gareth is a man's man. He enjoys drinking, women (either really fat or really skinny) and power, even contemplating joining Kingsley in trade for land and as many women as he likes (again, as long as they are either really fat or really skinny). Despite this offer he still stayed loyal to his best friend, by saving his life by sending him back to his kingdom. Trivia Category:Main Category:Characters